Best Friend (Remake from Jason Chen's song)
by audy.elf
Summary: Yesung dan Ryeowook telah berteman sejak kecil. Semakin mereka bertumbuh dewasa, Yesung merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan terhadap Ryeowook. Namun Yesung takut bahwa perasaannya akan menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Remake dari lagu Best Friend-Jason Chen. Yewook comeback! Genderswitch. Dedicated for Ryeowook.


**Best Friend (Remake from Jason Chen's song)**

Cast:

Ryeowook as Yeoja

Yesung as Namja

Sungmin as Yeoja

Genderswitch

Genre : Friendship and Love

#nowplaying Jason Chen - Best Friend

Pagi yang cerah tepat menyinari kota besar Seoul. Semua orang tengah sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya pada pagi itu. Tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan bermata sipit dan memiliki suara yang merdu. Nama dari Namja ini adalah Kim JongWoon dan biasa dipanggil Yesung. Yesung baru saja sampai di rumah yang baru dibelinya. Tujuan Yesung membeli rumah baru adalah agar ia bisa dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya. Yesung beralih membersihkan setiap ruangan dan mengangkat kardus-kardus besar hanya seorang diri.

Sampai sore menjelang, Yesung pun akhirnya selesai membereskan semuanya. Ia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa. Seketika Yesung memejamkan mata karena kelelahan. Tak terasa, Yesung pun malah tertidur di sofa sampai pagi menjelang pagi kembali.

Paginya..

"Omo! Aku ketiduran! Aku sampai lupa ada janji sama Wookie hari ini" Yesung yang menyadari sesuatu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, Yesung menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Saat melihat jam dinding, Yesung pun kembali terburu-buru mengambil baju.

Brugh

Tampak sesuatu jatuh dari lemari Yesung. Sontak Yesung pun langsung terkaget melihat sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia melihat sesuatu yang jatuh tersebut adalah sebuah kaset kenangannya dengan Wookie.

(Little Yesung at Hyochang Park)

Yesung tersenyum saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kaset itu. Yesung pun lupa kembali dengan janjinya dan malah beralih untuk memutar kembali kaset tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang Yesung rindukan dari benda itu.

Yesung berjalan menuju dvd player tua berwarna hitam miliknya dan memasukan kaset tersebut. Setelah itu Yesung beralih duduk.

~Flashback~

Musim gugur di Hyochang Park. Banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian di sekitar taman itu. Anak-anak tersebut senang sekali bermain sembari didampingi oleh appa/umma nya. Yesung yang masih kecil kala itu tengah asyik bermain seluncuran ditemani oleh umma nya.

"Ayo umma tangkap aku!" seru Yesung kepada umma nya yang sudah menunggu dibawah seluncuran. Yesung pun tertawa senang seolah tidak ada beban di hidupnya. Setelah itu, Yesung berlari menuju sebuah ayunan. Tanpa lelah, Yesung kembali berlari ke seluncuran. Yesung melihat ada seorang yeoja kecil yang duduk di tangga seluncuran. Melihat gadis itu, Yesung langsung menghampirinya.

"Annyeong. Ayo kita bermain bersama!" kata Yesung dengan tersenyum.

"Ayo!" balas yeoja itu dengan tersenyum juga.

Yesung kecil tengah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Yeoja kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu melihat Yesung.

"Nah ini dia pesawat kertas buatanku! aku akan terbangkan pesawat ini dan kamu yang mengambilnya arraseo?" jelas Yesung dan dibalas dengan anggukan yeoja itu.

Lalu Yesung pun menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu setinggi mungkin. Yeoja kecil itu langsung mengejar pesawat itu dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Yesung.

"Ini pesawatnya" yeoja kecil nan imut itu memberikan pesawatnya kepada Yesung

"Gomawo. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kamu siapa?"

"Namaku Kim JongWoon. Kamu bisa memanggilku Yesung"

"Kamu juga bisa memanggilku Wookie. Yesung, ini sudah hampir sore.. aku harus pulang"

"Sampai bertemu lagi Wookie-ya."

End Flashback

Yesung tertawa saat melihat video itu. Itulah awal pertemuannya dengan Wookie. Yesung mengambil 1 kaset lagi di sebuah box yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

(Yesung's High School Years)

Dan Yesung pun kembali memutar kaset tersebut.

~Flashback~

Di perpustakaan. Yesung dan Ryeowook telah berteman sejak kecil. Sampai mereka SMA pun mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Kriinggg!

Sekolah pun telah bubar. Para siswa/siswi kelas 3 di sekolah tersebut sangat tidak senang menyambut bel itu berbunyi. Kenapa? karena itu menandakan hari terakhir belajar untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan besok. Banyak juga yang langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan juga banyak yang masih memilih untuk tinggal di sekolah sebentar hanya untuk belajar. Sama seperti Yesung dan Wookie. Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan sampai larut. Karena di jurusan yang sama, maka Yesung dan Wookie belajar materi yang sama. Materi yang cukup banyak sehingga membuat Yesung mengantuk.

"Yesung, kamu mengantuk?" tanya Wookie.

"Iya. Rasanya masih banyak sekali yang harus kita hafalkan" jawab Yesung sembari menguap.

Wookie pun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Wookie mengambil beberapa kertas kosong dari tas ranselnya.

"Daripada mengantuk, mendingan kita buat pesawat kertas saja" mendengar ajakan Wookie, Yesung pun langsung bersemangat dan mereka berlomba membuat pesawat paling banyak. Mereka pun asik bermain layaknya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

Hari mulai sangat malam, mereka pun sadar akan kewajibannya untuk belajar. Yesung dan Wookie kembali belajar. Yesung pun ketiduran karena sangat lelah. Melihat Yesung tertidur, Wookie iseng membuat pesawat kertas kembali dan menaruhnya di sebelah Yesung.

Skip time

Setelah ujian selesai, anak kelas 3 semuanya menikmati liburan sembari menunggu hasil tes universitas keluar. Bukannya menikmati liburan, Wookie malah menangis di kamarnya seharian. Yesung pun muncul disaat yang tepat. Yesung tahu bahwa Wookie sedang patah hati karena namja yang disukai oleh Wookie telah berpacaran dengan yeoja lain. Yesung membawakan es krim kesukaan Wookie. Wookie pun langsung berubah menjadi senang saat Yesung datang.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Kecantikkanmu langsung hilang jika kamu menangis. Biarkan saja namja itu bersama yeoja jelek. Nantinya dia akan menyesal tidak memilihmu" jelas Yesung kepada Wookie.

Wookie pun merasa terhibur dan Wookie senang karena Yesung sahabat terbaiknya sangat mengerti dirinya disaat dirinya susah atau sedih sekalipun. Wookie pun terus bersenda gurau dengan Yesung sampai ketiduran di bahu Yesung. Menyadari bahwa Wookie ketiduran, Yesung membenarkan posisi tidur Wookie dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, Yesung pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah pesawat kertas di meja sebelah tempat tidur Wookie.

End Flashback

"Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan cepat" sahut Yesung sembari berjalan menuju lemarinya lagi. Ada 1 kaset tersisa dalam box itu.

(Yesung goes off to college)

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya membaca judul dari kaset tersebut. Yesung sangat ingat isi video tersebut. Yesung akui, bahwa video tersebut adalah video momen yang cukup buruk bersama Wookie. Tapi karena rasa inginnya untuk melanjutkan menonton, akhirnya kaset itu pun diputar.

~Flashback~

Hari yang lama ditunggu-tunggu anak kelas 3 akhirnya tiba. Semua anak kelas 3 bersorak-sorai menerima hasil dari tiap universitas yang diinginkannya. Yesung juga terlihat sangat gembira. Ia diterima di universitas favoritnya sejak dulu. Chungwoon University. Yesung melihat sepucuk surat itu dengan sangat bangga.

"Yesungie!"

Dari jauh terlihat seorang yeoja yang berlari dengan senang menghampiri Yesung. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Wookie. Yesung menyambut Wookie dengan pelukan hangat, bahwa keduanya telah berhasil diterima di universitas favoritnya masing-masing.

"Yesung aku berhasil masuk ke Inha University! Aku senang sekali!"

Deg

Yesung ingat bahwa Wookie ingin sekali masuk Inha University. Sementara jarak dari Chungwoon University dengan Inha University sangatlah jauh. Butuh waktu 8 jam untuk naik kereta ke Incheon. Sedari dulu Yesung mempunyai perasaan kepada Wookie. Namun semua waktu dianggap tidak tepat oleh Yesung. Apalagi hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Wookie akan berangkat pada pagi besok. Yesung hanya mampu tersenyum melihat Wookie tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun.

Skip time

Yesung pun merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Wookie. Tanpa sempat mengutarakan perasaannya. Yesung sering sekali menghubungi Wookie dengan video call. Karena kesibukan masing-masing, terkadang Wookie tidak membalas video call dari Yesung, bahkan sebaliknya pun begitu. Yesung menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya dengan sangat kesepian. Biasanya Yesung selalu bersama Wookie kemanapun ia akan pergi. Wookie pun juga merasa bahwa dirinya merindukan kehadiran Yesung. Tapi apa daya, Wookie tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selama ini Wookie hanya memiliki 1 teman yeoja bernama Sungmin. Wookie tetap menanggap bahwa Yesung lah teman namja terbaik untuk dirinya.

Kerap kali Yesung berencana ingin pergi ke Incheon untuk bertemu dengan Wookie, namun waktunya selalu tidak tepat. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah pada saat itu dan cepat mengemasi bajunya untuk pergi ke Incheon. 8 jam dilalui oleh Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung pun sampai di Incheon. Yesung kembali menaiki bis untuk sampai ke asrama Wookie. Yesung sangat semangat sekali untuk bertemu Wookie. Yesung menjanjikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Wookie.

Tak lebih dari 30 menit, Yesung sampai di asrama Wookie dan langsung menunggu di depan pintu kamar Wookie. Namun sayangnya pintu tidak terbuka setelah Yesung ketuk beberapa kali. Wookie tidak sedang ada di kamarnya. Yesung pun tertidur didepan pintu sampai jam 9 malam.

Wookie pun pulang dengan melihat namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Wookie, siapa namja itu?" tanya Sungmin

"Dia adalah Yesung sahabatku, Minnie" jawab Wookie sembari berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Yesungiee~ bangunlah! ini aku Wookie" Merasa dibangunkan, Yesung pun langsung terbangun dan melihat Wookie ada di hadapannya. Wookie pun tersenyum melihat Yesung dan langsung memeluknya.

"Wookie.. saranghae!" ucap Yesung dengan lemas. "Ne nado saranghae Yesungie!" jawab Wookie dengan lantang. Wookie pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yesung. Yesung senang karena perasaannya pada Wookie terbalaskan dan hubungan persahabatan mereka sama sekali tidak hancur.

Flashback End

"Hmm ternyata dia disini.. pantas saja lama sekali dia tidak mendatangiku" batin Wookie. Wookie hanya berdiri menatap Yesung, menunggu sampai Yesung menyadari kehadirannya. Yesung terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalu nya. Lama dalam lamunan akhirnya Wookie menghampiri Yesung.

"Yesung! kau ini malah melamun saja.. kau lupa pada janji kita bertemu?"

"Ahh maaf chagiya~ aku sedang mengingat masa lalu kita dari kecil.. rasanya waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya" jawab Yesung saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ohh masa kecil kita hahaha memang waktu tidak terasa ya.. kajja! kita pergi sekarang ne?"

Yesung dan Wookie pun berjalan keluar. Yesung pun sadar, bahwa Wookie selalu mengertinya dari kecil sampai saat ini. Begitu juga Wookie yang selalu menghargai setiap kehadiran Yesung. Yesung memutuskan untuk mengambil S2 nya di Incheon agar bisa dekat dengan Wookie. Wookie lulus dari kuliahnya dan mengambil jalan untuk membuka bisnis cafe kecil. Karena libur Yesung masih lama, mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan.

END


End file.
